<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tired boy <3 by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108039">tired boy <3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Koala's anon fics :) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Kisses, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Wholesome, sleepy marriage proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sapnap is tired</p><p>tubbo is happy to give him cuddles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sapnap/Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Koala's anon fics :) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tired boy <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo hummed as he sat on the couch reading a book that Sapnap had gotten him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The two had gotten together shortly after L'manburg was blown up for the second time. Sapnap had still been upset about Dream and Tubbo needed to do something in order to distract himself from the hole in his heart that had been left behind by L'manburg. So the two, after a lot of dancing around one another, started forming Snowchester. Their friendship had only grown because of that and eventually the two had fallen for each other. Sapnap had had to go tell Karl and Quackity that he was going to back out of the marriage. Luckily, both of them were pretty chill about it, completely understanding. (Sapnap ended up being Quackity's best man, and Tubbo had been a flower boy. It was a great day on the server.)</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Tubbo looked up when he heard the door open, smiling when he saw it was Sapnap. Sapnap gave him a tired grin and blinked slowly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Mmm, hi baby."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hi, Sapnap. How was your day."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Mmm, it was fine." Tubbo smiled a little and set his book daow before getting up and going over to Sapnap. He was slurring his words and was swaying on his feet. Once Tubbo got close enough to try and help Sapnap take off his coat and set his tools down, Sapnap wrapped his arms around Tubbo and pulled him into his chest.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Mmmm, I love you so much."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Tubbo gently rubbed Sapnap's back, "I love you to Sappy, why don't you let me help u get into more comfy clothes and then we can go lay down. Ok?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sapnap nodded into Tubbo's neck where his head was currently resting. "Ok," Sapnap said before placing a few gentle kisses on Tubbo's neck and then pulling away. Before Sapnap let Tubbo go though, he placed a few kisses on Tubbo's forehead and cheeks. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Tubbo, eventually, managed to get Sapnap into pajamas and into bed. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sapnap hummed happily as he held Tubbo as close to him as possible, "I love you, Tubbo."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Tubbo nuzzled into Sapnap's chest, "I love you too, Sappy."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A comfortable silence fell over the two as Sapnap ran his fingers through Tubbo's hair. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Mmmm, Tubbo?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"We should get married."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Tubbo blinked and felt his breath leave his chest before he managed to respond, "Oh?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sapnap nodded into Tubbo's hair, "Mmm, yeah. We could have Tommy be our Flower boy and, if you're comfortable with it, we could get Niki to make you a beautiful dress. George would've been my best man if he wasn't sleeping all the time. So it'd probably be Karl. I'm sure that Puffy would be willing to walk you down the aisle too."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Tubbo forgot how to speak for a second before he nodded slowly, "Yeah. Yeah, ok. We can do that."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sapnap hummed happily and tightened his grip on Tubbo before he fell asleep. Tubbo followed not long after, after discreetly wiping his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mmm tubbnap makes me so happy fhdajgrfbyghdjfbhdbs makes me soft kgywgegd i want someone to be this soft with me gkgafyetydfd</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>